The Last Old Adventure & the First New Adventure
by pashotshot1
Summary: The Adventures of Flynn and Henry series finale! Flynn and Henry go to New York City and Flynn is faced with a tough decision.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Last Old Adventure & the First New Adventure

Flynn wakes up in the bed area of the pool room to Henry contacting him on the intercom.

"Flynn, I got you some exciting news," Henry said.

"What is it, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"I was able to get us a flight to New York to see your relatives," Henry said.

"That is so exciting," Flynn said. "When do we leave?"

"Monday," Henry said. "So, we need to pack some of our things over the course of the next few days."

"Okay, that will be great," Flynn said. "Now, may I please resume my nap?"

"Sure, Flynn," Henry said. "You do sound tired."

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said and then he lied back down and fell asleep.

About three hours later, Flynn woke up and got out of the pool room. He went to the kitchen where Henry was fixing him bacon tacos.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "Thanks for letting me continue my nap."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "You did sound tired when I checked up on you."

"I really did," Flynn said. "I guess I am always tired."

"You seem to be," Henry said. "So, I'll help you pack whenever you are ready."

"That's a good plan," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry said as he put the bacon tacos on the kitchen table. "Enjoy your bacon tacos, Flynn."

"I will," Flynn said and then he finished his bacon tacos.

Once Flynn was finished with his dinner, he and Henry started packing Flynn's things for New York City. After packing the bare necessities, Henry got Flynn to rest in the pool room bed area while Henry packed some of Flynn's entertainment and some of his things. The packing took only two days, and they spent the day before their departure day enjoying the great outdoors of Chicago one last time. On Monday, Flynn woke up at high noon and went to the kitchen where Henry was making a quick lunch for the two.

"Well, our flight leaves today," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I am so excited."

"I am sure you are, because I am, too," Flynn said. "I can't wait to see Luke again."

"I am sure you're excited to see Luke again," Henry said. "Because we're staying at their penthouse"

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I can go relax in their spa."

"You sure can," Henry said. "They do have a hot tub."

"Awesome," Flynn said. "I can't wait."

"Well, let's finish our lunch so we can go," Henry said. "We're taking the Ross family's private jet over there."

"Does their jet have a hot tub?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, they do," Henry said. "So, you can stay in your swimming suit and wear your flip flops there if you wish."

"That will be awesome, so I guess we can leave now," Flynn said.

"Yes, we can, so get your things, and I'll get mine, and we can bike ride over there," Henry said.

"Let's do it, then," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn gathered their things, placed them in their bikes and rode their bikes to the airport, where the Ross family's private jet awaited them. Henry and Flynn placed their things in the jet and got on the jet. Flynn took off his flip flops, and hopped in the hot tub. Henry sat in one of the jet seats. There were seat belts in the hot tub, so Flynn was able to strap up. Henry strapped up as well and the jet was off to New York City.

Once the jet got to The Big Apple, Flynn got out of the hot tub, dried off, placed his flip flops on and met Henry at his jet seat.

"Ready to enjoy New York City," Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said.

"Let's do it, then," Henry said. "I told Jessie and the kids about the hot tub and she is going to have you meet Luke there."

"I think that's a great idea," Flynn said.

"Well, let's go see your family," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn left the private jet, gathered their things and took a taxi to the penthouse. Flynn and Henry went inside the penthouse and up to the Ross suite, where Jessie, Bertram, CeCe and Officer Jones were all in the kitchen enjoying a meal that Bertram cooked.

"Hey, I brought Flynn here," Henry said.

"Hey, Mom," Flynn said.

"Hey, Flynn," Officer Jones said. "I am so glad you could make it."

"I thought I was rid of him forever," CeCe said.

Officer Jones cleared her throat loudly and openly.

"Hey, Flynn, it's good to see you," CeCe said.

"Are you the one that spoils Luke rotten?" Jessie asked.

"I am the one," Flynn said. "Is he still in the hot tub?"

"He sure is," Jessie said. "He's really excited to see you."

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "What did Bertram fix? Luke told me he was a good cook."

"I fixed sandwiches, ravioli and for dessert, some cake," Bertram said. "It's amazing what you can see in a cooking marathon." 

"Oh, cool," Flynn said. "Well, off to see Luke."

"Yeah, he's excited to see him," Henry said. "I'll go with you, Flynn."

Flynn and Henry took the elevator to the spa where Luke was relaxing in the hot tub. Flynn took his flip flops off and sat in the hot tub next to Luke.

"Hey, Flynn, Jessie told me you were coming," Luke said.

"Hey, Luke," Flynn said. "It's good to finally make it to New York City."

"It's good to see you here," Luke said. "You're going to have so much fun here."

"I hope so," Flynn said. "I hear a lot of great things about New York City. Somebody even calls it the greatest city in the world."

"I hear that a lot, too," Luke said. "You know your friend Henry is famous here in New York City."

"You told me that before," Flynn said. "I just hope he doesn't get mobbed. He meant for this to be a vacation."

"I hope so, too," Luke said. "It will be hard for Henry to get a break, though."

"I am pretty sure of it," Flynn said. "It's so good to hang out with you again."

"You, too, Flynn," Luke said.

"Do you still dance?" Flynn asked.

"Every day," Luke said. "Today is my first day off of dancing since I came to see you in Chicago."

"Wow, you're a busy dancer," Flynn said. "Well, while I am here, I will give you a staycation."

"That will be great," Luke said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Luke," Flynn said. "It feels so good being in this hot tub."

"I know," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn continued to relax in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. They woke up after a three hour hot tub nap.

"That was a nice nap," Flynn said.

"It sure was," Luke said. "But, I am still tired. I think we need to finish our nap back at our penthouse suite."

"I think so, too," Flynn said.

Flynn and Luke got out of the hot tub and dried off. Flynn put on his flip flops and followed Luke out of the spa and up the elevator to the Ross family's penthouse suite. Once they got there, they went to Luke's bedroom. Flynn took his flip flops back off and hopped on Luke's bed. Luke hopped on with Flynn and the two friends placed the blanket over themselves and went back to sleep. The next day, they woke up to the smell of breakfast. Flynn smelled the bacon and Luke smelled the pancakes. They went to the kitchen where Henry, Jessie, Bertram, CeCe, Officer Jones and the Ross kids were ready to have breakfast. Flynn and Luke sat with Henry.

"Breakfast is served," Bertram said, putting plates full of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes near each seat.

"Thanks, Bertram," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Bertram said. "Now to take my mid-morning nap"

Bertram left to take his nap while the rest of the group enjoyed breakfast.

"That sounds a lot like Flynn," Henry said. "He once told me that if he doesn't get his sixteen hours of sleep a day, he is cranky."

"That sounds a lot like Bertram," Luke said.

"Sounds like he's the Garfield of this penthouse," Flynn said.

The place erupted with laughter.

"I never thought of it that way," Luke said. "That's a good one."

"So, Flynn, what have you and Henry been doing in the year you two have been living together?" Officer Jones asked.

"We've done a lot," Flynn said. "We made the back porch one big hot tub, Luke came by and visited a couple of times, Henry taught me for most of the school year, and we have spoiled each other rotten."

"Henry, you taught Flynn for most of the school year?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes, I did," Henry said.

"Well, he is qualified to do so," Officer Jones said. "He tutored my daughter for the longest time."

"That's what Flynn told me," Luke said. "That is really cool."

"Where is Zuri?" Flynn asked. "I see three of the four kids, but not her."

"She is with Stuart in San Francisco," Jessie said. "Stuart is a surgeon prodigy, and Zuri is giving him moral support."

"I heard something about Fletcher being an artist in New York City," Flynn said.

"Yeah, he's working at that art museum," Jessie said. "We had him come visit us a few times."

"That is really nice," Flynn said. "The weather looks to be nice outside today. What do you all usually do on days like this?"

"Well, I usually take the kids out on a park," Jessie said.

"That sounds great," Flynn said. "I wouldn't mind going outside."

"Me, too," Henry said. "Flynn and I would have a picnic and go bike riding on days like this."

"And give each other massages," Flynn said.

"Oh, so that's what you mean by spoiling each other rotten," Jessie said.

"Yes, it does," Henry said.

"That explains why he wore flip flops over here," CeCe said. "He rarely wore flip flops when we were in Chicago."

"I insisted he did," Henry said. "He always takes naps after our picnics and bike rides, too."

"He is one of the biggest sleepers I've ever known," Officer Jones said. "When he gets home from school, he always goes to his bed and takes a nap."

"I've seen him do that a lot," Henry said. "He's one lean mean napping machine."

"Yeah, my brain gets tired a lot," Flynn said. "But, I think I am well-rested for now."

"Well, there are benches you can rest on if you get tired," Jessie said.

"Well, he naps on the park floor sometimes," Henry said. "We just bring towels for him to lie down on."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Jessie said.

"Yeah, it's gotten to the point where I don't wear sneakers in the summertime anymore," Flynn said. "I just wear those flip flops."

"Wow, Flynn used to rarely go barefoot, even in our house," Officer Jones said.

"Seriously, I used to sleep in my sock feet until I met Henry," Flynn said.

"It's true," Officer Jones said. "The only time he ever didn't wear socks were to karate. Even at the beach, he wore either his swimming fins or his swimming shoes."

"I didn't realize I had brainwashed Flynn," Henry said.

The place erupted in laughter.

"You brainwashed him alright," Officer Jones said.

"Well, let's finish our breakfast so we can go to the park," Jessie said.

"Let's do it," Officer Jones said.

The clan finished their breakfast, got ready to go to the park and then went to the park. Jessie played his guitar on the bench, CeCe and Luke danced at the park, Officer Jones sat on the other bench, Ravi enjoyed the playground, Emma texted her friends, and Flynn and Henry had their towels, pillows and blankets out on the park grass, and they were lying down, relaxing.

"Your friend, Luke and his family are so nice," Henry said.

"They really are," Flynn said. "Luke is so much fun."

"I can see that," Henry said. "Look at them dancing to Jessie's music."

"I know," Flynn said. "It's awesome."

"It really is," Henry said. "We should come here more often."

"We most definitely should," Flynn said.

"Plus, the weather feels nice for this time of year," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It is a good day for me to wear my flip flops outside."

"Indeed it is," Henry said. "You did bring your sneakers here, right?"

"I did," Flynn said. "But, I guess they can be for just in case."

"Of course it can," Henry said. "But, who knows, you might not need them."

"I might not," Flynn said. "I can keep my toes and feet free."

"Yes, you can," Henry said. "So, after our relaxation in the park, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Flynn said. "I'd love for us to ride our bikes here, but we didn't bring them."

"We can always get new ones," Henry said. "And I can fix them to handle our picnic materials just like the ones we have in Chicago."

"We can most definitely do that," Flynn said. "But, in the meantime, if Luke wants to relax in the hot tub, I might go back in. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to," Henry said. "I've been wearing these shoes since yesterday and never took them off."

"Wow, really," Flynn said.

"Really, really," Henry said. "I get so tired, I just jump right in the bed and snooze."

"That sounds a lot like you," Flynn said.

"Don't worry," Henry said. "I am still trying to get plenty of shuteye."

"Good for you," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry continued to relax on the park grass until they fell asleep. About two hours into their nap, Luke finished dancing and joined the two on the park grass. Luke's efforts to settle down woke the two friends up.

"Luke, is that you?" Flynn asked as he woke up.

"You don't have to wake up," Luke said. "I'm just going to crash with you two for a bit."

"I was hoping we'd do it on the hot tub," Flynn said.

"And Flynn invited me to join you two," Henry said.

"Well, let's do it," Luke said.

Luke, Henry and Flynn got up and packed the towels, blankets and pillows. They went to the Ross family's penthouse suite and changed into their swimming suits. Once they were done changing, they went to the penthouse spa and relaxed in the hot tub.

"That feels so good," Luke said.

"I know," Henry said. "I miss getting in a hot tub and relaxing."

"I am sure you do," Flynn said. "I can resume my nap here."

"Me, too," Henry said.

"Let's do it," Luke said.

Luke, Flynn and Henry relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Jessie came in the penthouse spa about two hours into their nap to check on the three. She woke them up by saying, "Are you three having a good time?"

"We sure are," Luke said as he woke up.

"Yeah, we're just all relaxing together," Flynn said.

"Henry, you, too," Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Flynn invited me to relax on the hot tub with these two," Henry said. "This hot tub is so relaxing."

"It really is," Flynn said.

"Well, if you guys want to, you all can nap back at the suite if you wish," Jessie said.

"Do you guys want to?" Luke asked.

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn, Luke and Henry got out of the hot tub and dried off. They went back to the Ross family's suite, and in Luke's bedroom to take a nap. They slept off and on until the next day. They woke up to the smell of breakfast and went to the kitchen. The other two Ross kids and CeCe weren't there, yet, but Jessie, Bertram, and Officer Jones were there.

"Hey, Flynn, I am glad you're here," Officer Jones said. "May I please talk to you?"

"Sure, Mom, what do you want to tell me," Flynn said.

"Well, Flynn, I have been thinking about it, and I was wondering if you want to move here to New York City," Officer Jones inquired.

"You mean with you and CeCe?" Flynn asked.

"Sure," Officer Jones said.

"I'll think about it and get back with you," Flynn said.

"Okay, at least do that," Officer Jones said.

"I will," Flynn said.

"Are you having fun with Luke the last two days?" Officer Jones asked.

"I sure did," Flynn said. "We relaxed in three different places yesterday."

"Yeah, Jessie told me," Officer Jones said.

"How is the Blue family doing?" Flynn asked.

"They're doing great," Officer Jones said. "Mrs. Blue made a fortune selling pie, Dr. Blue's business is booming and Rocky is dancing like there's no tomorrow."

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "I will most definitely think about staying here."

"Okay, you do that," Officer Jones said and hugged Flynn on her way out to wake CeCe.

"Did I hear right?" Henry asked. "Your mom wants you to move here."

"Yes, you did," Flynn said. "But, I am not going to decide right away."

"Please don't," Henry said. "This is a big deal."

"In the words of Reba, 'There's no bigger deal,' " Jessie said. "Sorry, Zuri used to watch a lot of Reba before she moved in with Stuart."

"I understand you miss Zuri," Flynn said. "But, I am sure she had to be faced with a decision at least half this tough to make before she decided to move in with Stuart."

"In fact, she hesitated to come back here," Jessie said. "When she did, she was heartbroken, so I figured since her heart was with Stuart she could go stay with him."

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "Maybe that's what I should figure out, where my heart is at right now."

"There you go," Jessie said. "You're good at deducting, Flynn."

"Thanks, Henry taught me how to deduct," Flynn said. "He's a natural Sherlock Holmes."

"That's awesome, Flynn," Jessie said.

Later on, when Jessie, Luke, Flynn and Henry were at the park, Jessie at the bench, and the other three sitting together on the park grass, the three friends continued to talk on Flynn's decision.

"Flynn, may I please talk to you?" Henry asked.

"Sure, Henry," Flynn said.

"If you want to move here, you can," Henry said. "I can keep the pool room spic and span for you, and you can leave some of your stuff there so you don't have to pack when you decide to come to Chicago."

"I appreciate it, Henry," Flynn said.

"Plus, Flynn, you and I can go on some adventures together," Luke said. "You and I can come to the park and hangout and finish the day at the hot tub."

"Just like Henry and I used to do before my mom and CeCe moved here," Flynn said.

"Yeah, Flynn, you can always hang out with Luke," Henry said. "He seems to be a good friend."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Flynn said. "Luke, you are a blessed kid."

"I sure am," Luke said. "Even Jessie is proud of me sometimes."

"I just hope Bertram is," Flynn said.

"Yeah, it takes a lot to stir up his proudness," Luke said.

"I have noticed," Flynn said. "Since he is a good cook, I can most definitely show appreciation and compliment his cooking."

"Just like you did me," Henry said.

"And if you ever want to visit Henry, I can always take you over there on the family's private jet," Luke said.

"You have a nice hot tub on that jet," Flynn said. "I relaxed there the whole way here."

"I do that, too, sometimes," Luke said. "So, are you going to move here?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Flynn said.

"Flynn, I will not be upset if you decide to move here," Henry said. "I will make an effort to keep in touch with you."

"I appreciate that very much, Henry," Flynn said.

"And if you decide to go back with Henry, I will do everything I can to keep in touch with you," Luke said. "I'll still visit you even."

"You do that, Luke," Flynn said. "I'll see to it that you get some relaxation when you visit."

"You do that, Flynn," Luke said. "I get tired from a lot of dancing, so some relaxation would be wonderful."

"I will see to it that you get some, either here or over in Chicago," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said.

"So, Flynn, what are you going to do?" Henry asked. "We've helped you weigh out the options, so what do you want to do?"

Flynn sighed, not knowing what he wanted to. After a few moments of silence, Flynn started to cry, still unsure what he wanted to do.

"Flynn, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"I don't know what to do," Flynn said, crying.

"Flynn, you will still see both of your best friends, either way," Luke said.

"But, Henry and I went on many adventures together," Flynn said, crying. "We've comforted each other when we needed it. I even kind of saved his life once."

"He saved your life?" Luke asked. "You never told me that before."

"He did," Henry said. "We vacationed together, and I had heat exhaustion. He took me to the hospital and took care of me."

"That's amazing," Luke said. "I wish I could be a life saver."

"Flynn, if you want to say, you can," Henry said. "I know you miss your family."

"You're more family to me than they are," Flynn said, crying. "CeCe is rarely home, and when she is, she spends most of her time with Rocky and Mom practically lives at her job, so more often than not, I am home alone. I'm an overachiever. I'm a bachelor, and I am only a kid."

"Wow, Flynn, now, I'm going to cry," Henry said, feeling like crying.

"Flynn, I will be happy either way," Luke said. "If you want to go back to Chicago, you can. If you want to stay, you can. Either way, you are welcome to the private jet and to New York City anytime you want."

"I know, Luke, and I appreciate it," Flynn said, crying. "But, this decision is just so hard."

"I know it is," Luke said. "But, I am sure your family still loves you and still wants to be there for you."

"I am sure they do, too," Henry said, wiping his eyes. "So, don't let me be the reason why you don't want to stay."

Flynn paused again, as his crying gave way to sobbing. He buried his head in his hands. Luke and Henry continued to comfort him.

"Flynn, I know it's a hard decision, but we're trying to make it easy for you," Luke said.

"I know, but I can't be at two places at once," Flynn said, sobbing.

"I know you can't, but you will be able to spend as much time with us as your heart desires to," Henry said. "So, either way, we can still have our exciting adventures."

"Yeah, and you can have adventures with me, too," Luke said.

"Flynn, you will be fine," Henry said. "You will be in good hands, whether you are in my hands or in Luke's hands."

"Of course," Luke said.

Flynn couldn't say anything. He was sobbing so hard he could barely remain sat up.

"Flynn . . . Flynn . . ." Henry said, but Flynn was sobbing too hard to respond.

"I know this is a big deal to you, Flynn," Luke said. "Do you need more time to decide?"

Flynn nodded, still sobbing too hard to talk.

"I understand," Luke said. "Want Henry and me to give you a massage?"

Flynn nodded and held his bare feet out, again still sobbing too hard to talk. Luke went to Flynn's left foot and Henry went to Flynn's right foot and they both massaged Flynn's feet. Flynn's sobbing began to calm down.

"How does that feel?" Luke asked.

Flynn mustered a, "Feels . . . good . . ."

"Okay, you don't have to say anything else," Luke said. "Just lie down."

Flynn lied down on his towel while Luke and Henry continued to massage Flynn's feet. Flynn's sobbing calmed down to crying and then the crying stopped. Flynn then started feeling sleepy from the massage. Finally, Flynn gave into the fatigue and fell asleep. Henry got a pillow to put under Flynn's head and Luke got a blanket to put over Flynn. They both wished Flynn sweet dreams then sat on a bench at the park.

"Flynn has never faced such a hard decision before," Henry said. "Then again, deciding to move in with me was a hard decision."

"I am sure it was," Luke said.

"He seemed hesitant to tell me, but after a while, after motivating him a little, he finally opened up about it," Henry said. "Everybody he mentioned it to seemed supportive of the decision."

"I would be, too," Luke said. "As much as you've been a blessing to Flynn, I am confident that you will keep taking care of him."

"I know," Henry said. "Flynn is like a brother to me, and I want to be the same to him."

"I guess I do see now how this is a hard decision for Flynn," Luke said. "He really looks up to you. It's like he considers you a role model."

"And I guess you are like his twin," Henry said. "So, I can see why he sees you as a good friend."

"It's a gift," Luke said. "I really can't take credit for it . . . not yet."

"I know," Henry said. "Plus, you are quite talented, so it's good that he surrounds himself with talent."

"And you are brilliant," Luke said. "So, I see why Flynn would want to hang out with you so much."

"Wow, this must be the hardest decision ever," Henry said.

"Well, Zuri is off supporting her friend," Luke said. "Maybe I can go off to Chicago with you to support mine."

"That would be great," Henry said. "I know Flynn will really appreciate this."

"I know he will," Luke said. "I will go ask Jessie."

Jessie said from the other bench, "Don't worry, guys, I heard every word you all said. Luke, if you feel that going with Henry and Flynn to Chicago will keep Flynn in good spirits, I'll let you go. It's really sweet that you two are helping out a friend and keeping his spirits up. I am so proud of you both for showing forth yet another act of selflessness. You seem to really be maturing."

"Thanks, Jessie, you taught me well," Luke said.

"And I am going to cry over such an encouraging response," Jessie said, feeling like crying.

"Emotions run high here, don't they?" Henry asked.

"They do," Luke said. "There are a lot of tears shed in my penthouse suite."

Henry and Luke continued to talk until Flynn woke up from his massage induced nap. When they saw that Flynn was awake, they went to where Flynn was.

"Hey, Flynn, a thought crossed our minds while you were asleep," Luke said. "How would you like for me to go with you and Henry to Chicago?"

"That would be awesome," Flynn said.

"Zuri is being there for her friend," Luke said. "I think we should learn from her decision to support Stuart . . ." Luke paused for dramatic effect and then added, "the miracle worker."

"Yes, we most definitely should," Henry said. "So, what do you say, Flynn? Are you up for having Luke as your new roommate?"

"That would be awesome," Flynn said. "Okay, I will return to Chicago."

"Alright, we're going to have adventures, all three of us," Luke said.

"I know," Henry said. "This is exciting." 

"I'll have to start packing right away," Luke said.

"Yes, you do," Flynn said. "Henry and I are leaving in two days."

"Wow, I need to jump to it, then," Luke said and then he ran to the penthouse to begin packing.

"Wow, Flynn is in good spirits again," Jessie said from the bench.

Jessie, Henry and Flynn followed Luke back to the Ross' penthouse suite. As soon as Flynn went in the suite, he went to where his mom and CeCe were in the living room.

"Hey, Mom, I've made my decision," Flynn said.

"You mean about the move?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes, about the move," Flynn said. "After thinking things over, and weighing the options . . . and a foot rub from Henry and Luke, I have decided to go back to Chicago."

"Okay, Flynn," Officer Jones said. "I will miss you very much, but you are in good hands since Henry seems to take good care of you."

"He really does, Mom," Flynn said. "He helps calm my brain down when it's fried."

"Well, I am glad he's there for you," Officer Jones said.

"CeCe, you can get happy if you want to," Flynn said.

"I am happy, but . . ." CeCe started, but was interrupted by Flynn.

"You want to wait until I leave for you to dance and celebrate, don't you?" Flynn asked.

"Wow, you know me . . ." CeCe started, but was interrupted by Flynn again.

"Better than you know yourself," Flynn said.

"Wow, Henry has really brainwashed you," CeCe said.

"I got to get out of here fast," Flynn said and then he went to help Luke and Henry pack their things.

Within the next two days, Flynn, Henry and Luke set aside some time during the day to pack their things, along with hanging out in the park and relaxing in the hot tub. Once they were done packing, Luke arranged for the private jet to come get them. Jessie, Bertram, Ravi, Emma, Officer Jones and CeCe were there to say good-bye to Flynn, Henry and Luke.

"Good bye, guys," Jessie said. "It's good that you all are going to keep each other in good spirits."

"It's what I do," Luke said.

"Bye, Luke," Bertram said. "Maybe with you gone, the penthouse will be a lot more peaceful. If only Rhoda will leave me alone."

"Bye, Henry and Flynn," Officer Jones said. "I am glad you both take good care of each other."

"We sure do," Henry said. "Don't worry. Flynn is in good hands."

"Yeah, not mine," CeCe said. "You two continue to have fun."

"We will, CeCe," Flynn said. "Keep dancing, and give Rocky a hug for me."

"I will, Flynn," CeCe said. "You three just go on exciting adventures together."

The clan shared many hugs before Flynn, Henry and Luke left the penthouse. They took the private jet back to Chicago, Flynn in the hot tub and Henry and Luke in jet seats. When they got to Chicago, Henry and Flynn went on their bikes to Henry's house while Luke took the taxi. They all met at Henry's house and they all went inside. Henry went in his bedroom and put his things in his bedroom while Flynn put his things in the pool room and Luke settled in the living room. Once they were done, they met at the living room.

"So, Luke, are you ready to go on adventures with us?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Luke said. "But, the plane ride wiped me out."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "Do you want to nap in the pool room with me?"

"Sure thing, Flynn," Luke said.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me," Henry said and then he went in his bedroom.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "Since I am already in my swimming suit, Luke, do you want me to just meet you in the pool room?"

"Sure, Flynn," Luke said. "Go ahead in there."

Flynn went in the pool room and lied down in the bed area, waiting for Luke. About an hour after Flynn lied down Luke entered the bed area of the pool room and lied down with Flynn.

"I cannot believe we are together again," Flynn said. "This truly has been the best week ever."

"I know," Luke said.

"Thanks for comforting me," Flynn said. "You're a true friend. Jessie taught you well."

"You're welcome, and thank you," Luke said. "Now, let's rest up. Many great adventures await us."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Luke and Flynn placed a blanket over themselves and fell asleep, glad that they were reunited as friends again.


End file.
